Silly Prince, Stupid Mercenary
by DragonRider13025
Summary: Ike always leaves Marth's room in the middle of the night when he thinks the prince is sleeping, and Marth is sick of it! He wants to know why! So he decides to stay up and catch Ike in the act so he can confront him. IkexMarth Ike/Marth yaoi


**Yay! Another IkexMarth one-shot! I have another one planned in my head, and it's gonna have mentions of Link/Pit for you, Midnight Crystal Sage! xD Don't think I forgot! :P Anyways, enjoy this fic I guess...Oh and I don't own SSBB or anything.**

* * *

_It happened every time, EVERY single time._ Marth thought irritably, pretending to be asleep. His eyes were closed peacefully, but on the inside, his mind was a raging collection of inner turmoil.

At the moment, he was being held protectively in his so-called 'lovers' arms. Both of their clothes were strewn across the room, hinting at the activities that they did earlier. Marth was being held tightly so he couldn't move around much, not that it mattered, he was trying to appear asleep after all.

_Any moment now,_ Marth inwardly cursed, trying to keep his breathing at a calm and normal pace. He hoped his anger wasn't making his body temperature rise. _Every single time Ike comes into my room and has sex with me, we 'supposedly' fall asleep next to each other, well I DO anyways...and then I wake up ALONE! Every SINGLE TIME! And I'm sick of it! I can't believe Ike would do that to me! The bastard, leaving me in the middle of the night so I wake up cold and Ike-less! _Marth's elegant eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. _Not this time though...this time, it ends, for good! I am going to confront him no matter what, even if I have to stay up all night waiting! _

After a few more minutes of maddening silence, Marth felt the arms around him loosen._ Right on time, _Marth inwardly smirked. Ike slowly detached his arms from around the Altean prince, being as careful as possible to not disturb his sleep. Unbeknownst to Ike, Marth was as alert as a rabbit being hunted by a wolf.

Once Marth was expertly separated from Ike, the mercenary slid out from under the covers and stood up from the bed. Marth strained his ears and heard Ike's footsteps moving around on the carpeted floor. Ike tip-toed over to Marth's side of the bed and securely tucked the blankets around his naked body. He hoped that the comforter would substitute for his own body heat that usually gave the young prince warmth for the rest of the night.

Marth couldn't help but let his heart melt a little when he felt Ike gently brush his teal bangs and lightly kiss his forehead. Ike's hand stroked Marth's hair for a while longer before letting it quietly drift away.

Soon after, Marth heard the rustle of a thick fabric. _He's probably searching for his clothes now...grrr..._ the teal haired prince thought, seething. Cautiously, he cracked open his eyes just a bit to see what Ike was doing.

He could just make out the mercenary's silhouette clumsily pulling on his boxers. After he had successfully got his first piece of clothing on, Ike scratched his jaw thoughtfully before grabbing his pants from the back of the chair that they were hanging on. He jammed one leg into it hastily and his foot got caught in the end, causing him to stagger to the side. He struggled for balance and tried to wriggle his foot through by hopping up and down, but it wouldn't budge. He stumbled and fell over, his shoulder slamming into the wall. He grit his teeth and peered over at Marth to see if he had woken up, but the prince seemed to be sleeping still so he cursed at himself silently for be too stupid to even get a pair of pants on without making a racket.

Pushing himself off the wall, Ike plopped down on his butt and fumbled with the pant leg that was twisted around his ankle. During his struggle, he failed to notice the sound of the bed sheets rustling.

Click!

_Oh shit. _Ike froze as the lights suddenly filled the room. He blinked a couple times because the lights were blinding him, but once his cerulean eyes adjusted to the newfound luminosity, his gaze fell upon the very thing he was dreading to see. He felt his skin tingle and his heartbeat increase tenfold.

Sitting up in bed was Marth, one hand was wrapped around the pull string for the night table lamp and the other one was placed on his hip. That...was not good. Ike could just _feel_ Marth's eyes glare on him. And sure enough, when Ike looked into the face of his lover, he was given a look that could kill even the cutest of puppies. Marth was _pissed_!!

"What, do you think, you're doing?" Marth asked slowly, venom dripping from each word. Ike merely stared back at him, his expression was stuck in 'oh shit' mode. And his mind was reeling to fast for him to comprehend anything. "IKE!" Marth snapped, making Ike jerk out of his thoughts.

The older teen shrunk back and hunched his shoulders, "I was just, uh…I was just going to-"

"You were just going to what?" Marth repeated, eyeing the sapphire haired mercenary who was sitting on the ground before him.

Ike exhaled and dragged a hand down his face. He looked around the room for something to distract himself with but always found his gaze coming back to Marth. He raised his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head. "Um...I don't know?" Ike asked, hoping it would slide with prince.

Ike was half expecting the younger teen to explode at him for his half-assed answer, but what he hadn't expected was the teal haired prince's eyes to shine with hurt and confusion. Ike immediately wanted to comfort the Altean prince, but felt like it would be better if he stayed where he was. Marth's small hands slid into his lap and he let out a shaky breath. Ike could tell he was holding back tears.

Marth looked into Ike's eyes and the mercenary could just hear the poor teal haired prince's heart breaking. "Why-?" he started, but looked down at his hands and sniffed. He rubbed his nose and looked back at Ike, "Why do you keep leaving in the middle of the night?" he asked, almost timidly.

Ike was taken back, all he managed to do was open and close his mouth stupidly. Marth continued.

"Don't you know how I feel about it?" Marth yelled, the volume of his voice growing louder and more confident.

Ike stood up (with much effort), and leaned himself against the wall. "Now wait, Marth-" he stopped to stand on one leg and yank the pants off the limb it was tangled around. "I was just-"

Marth shook his head furiously, "No! I don't understand! Why can't you just spend one whole night with me? Am I that hideous?! Are you ashamed to have a relationship with me Ike?" the prince fumed, not noticing the tears that spilled out from the corners of his eyes.

Ike dropped his pants and raised his hands in front of him, "No no no no! Of course not!" He rushed over to Marth and sat on the bed next to him. The bed dipped in with the newly added weight. The mercenary gathered the delicate prince in his arms and rocked him slightly to try and soothe him. He was holding Marth against his chest and had his head tucked under his chin. The teal haired male choked back sobs as the older swordsman held him. Ike rubbed his back reassuringly with one hand and caressed his soft hair with the other. "Shh, shh, shh. That's not it at all, I just didn't think that it would be good if people thought we shared a room."

Marth sniffed and looked down. "B-but why not? Samus and Snake share a room, nobody cares, and everybody knows that they're together. Why can't we do the same?" He asked miserably.

Ike face winced vaguely, and he held Marth tighter. "Because..." he said staring at the wall across from him, "I don't...think it would be the best thing if people knew about us. I mean...there are already rumors floating around Smash Manor as it is." Ike said, trying to cheer Marth up.

Marth paused and let the thought roll around in his head. Slowly he pushed himself away from Ike, who gave him a questioning look, so his hands still rested on the mercenary's bare chest. "So what you're saying is..." he looked up into Ike's cerulean eyes, "is that you are ashamed of having me in a relationship because I'm a _boy_!?" Marth said, feeling the anger boil back into his system. "And you don't want anyone in Smash Manor to know!"

Ike gaped at his lover as he pulled himself completely away from the older teen. Marth attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I thought you didn't care! I thought you loved me!" Marth screamed, turning away from Ike and hugging himself.

Ike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ignoring Marth's screeches of protest, he collected the crying prince into his strong arms and pressed his lips onto the younger teen's. Marth's sobs were muffled, but after holding the kiss for a while longer, the sounds eventually subsided into short sniffs. Once Marth had calmed down, Ike pulled back and quickly kissed the top of Marth's head.

"Of course I love you, don't you EVER forget it." He said nuzzling his face into Marth's hair. "I just thought keeping us a secret would be in _your _best interest. Ya know?" he said, rubbing Marth's back again.

"I don't understand. I don't care about what people think. I _want _them to know about us! I want all of them to know that I belong to you and you belong to me..." Marth said sadly.

"Yeah, but you're a prince, royal blood. I'm just a mercenary, and a dude on top of that. I didn't think you would want all your peers to know. Our love would be wrong in their eyes. Do you get what I'm saying?" Ike said softly, pulling Marth away from his chest so he could look into his clear blue eyes.

Marth's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't care! I love you and if anyone's got a problem with that then they can just fall off a cliff!" Marth declared pouting.

Ike couldn't help himself chuckle a bit. He brought Marth back to his chest and gave his lover a quick squeeze. He pulled Marth away again and wiped the drying tears that were left on his face with his thumb.

Marth smiled and let out a sigh. "So...not more hiding?" he asked hopefully.

Ike laughed and caressed Marth's face, "If that's what you want, my dear prince." He said, his dark eyes softening.

"Yes, I do. More then anything." Marth said patting Ike's chest with his small hands.

He felt Ike kiss the top of his head. Then Ike lay down with him on the white sheets and he cuddled up against his chest. The mercenary grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them. He then reached his arm over Marth and shut off the bedside lamp and they were both engulfed in darkness.

Marth closed his eyes with a smile on his lips and the last lingering thought that trailed on his mind was, _Pefect..._

* * *

**Wee! The end! I hope you liked it! Send me a link to a good Ike/Marth story if you know one! Thanks! C:**


End file.
